Angel
by Akai-neechan
Summary: Stumbling back home Bakura finds himself in an empty house. What could have driven Ryo away? And why couldn't the Thief King just get over it? Moreover what was that annoying feeling that was bugging him so much? RyoxBakura Songfic


**Title**: Angel  
**Author**: Akai-neechan  
**Summary**: Stumbling back home Bakura finds himself in an empty house. What could have driven Ryo away? And why couldn't the Thief King just get over it? Moreover what was that annoying feeling that was bugging him so much?  
**Corrections**: Last corrections made on 02.01.2012

-.-.-

**Angel**

-.-.-

Bakura stood at the door, white hair falling over hanged shoulders. This couldn't be real. Ryo was just messing with him, right? He couldn't have… There was no way he would…

Dark eyes scanned trough the empty desk, checked the tightly closed dresser, and ran over the perfectly made bed.

No trace. Nothing. The note was saying the truth.

He really had left.

_Your silhouette it haunts me now  
A thousand times a day  
Skeletons from days a past  
Are all that still remain  
Seems nothin's gonna change round here  
The way I feel  
I'm feeling now_

The Thief King shook his head a little to get himself out of this trance. How could he leave? Sure, Bakura wasn't the best person to share a house with and like hell was he nice enough to do anything around here, but…

Was that really enough to drive the other away?

His hand clutched the small piece of paper tightly as his eyes narrowed.

'I'm going to England to my father."

Nothing more. Just that one simple sentence was enough to make him regret every single time he had yelled at his light for little to no reason. Why did he have to be such a senseless idiot, anyway?

_Your photographs they taunt me now  
Betray my yesterdays  
Frozen by the same old fears  
That keep me in this place  
Is there nothing I can do or say  
To change your mind  
Girl to make you mine_

What was he supposed to do now? Just go on living in this empty house and forget the other ever existed? Sure, it sounded easy enough, but it sure wasn't going to be like this.

Maybe he should have paid more attention to him last night. He was sure he heard the words 'England' and 'father' in the smaller boy's words while he was washing the dishes, but he had never listened to the things Ryo said at that time.

Well maybe he should have just this one time. Now… now it was too late.

As he turned away from the room, Bakura walked down the small hall to the living room and crashed down on the couch, which, now that he thought about it, was way too big for one person.

Damn, what was wrong with him? It's not like he had never lived by himself! Besides, he didn't need Ryo and the boy was better off without him.

Yes, this way he wouldn't have to even bother thinking up excuses for his absences and to cover up everything he did.

No, he didn't want Ryo back. He was gone and that was that.

_I'd give anything, to see you again  
I'd give everything, to hold you_

With an exasperated grunt he got the remote control and turned on the TV, but he didn't even look at it. The sound of it echoed strangely in the place, making it seem so much emptier…

Who was he kidding? He wanted, scratch that, he needed Ryo back. He needed to see those gentle brown eyes turn to him. He needed to hear his kind voice call from the door. He needed to see him stretching his shoulders after a long day. He needed to smell that soft aroma that followed the other everywhere he went.

When had he started to care for these things? Like Hell did he know! All that mattered was that he did. He did care.

He did want Ryo back.

_Angel  
Won't you save me from myself  
Cos the words unspoken  
Left me broken now  
Angel  
Only you know how_

Maybe he should have said something earlier. Maybe he should have tried to make it so the other boy wouldn't think of leaving.

But it was too late now. Ryo was probably already on the plane never wishing to go back.

Why would someone like him want to stay with a Tomb Robber, anyway? He was too soft, too gentle and fragile. Too pure and innocent…

Almost like an angel.

He would smile at him despite of the spirit's actions and would be patient with him. He would kindly do all of the housework after a day of who-knows-what at school, even preparing him meals. He would go to work during the weekends wasting what little time he could have for himself to earn some money for them to live off.

And what did Bakura do for him? Nothing. He only sat on his sorry ass all day long, minding his own business and complaining about the stupidest things.

And at night…

_Shadows of a distant past  
Dance around the room  
All these walls are empty now  
But for memories of you  
Is there nothing I can do or say  
To change your mind  
Girl to make you mind_

He couldn't help it. Killing was in his nature, in his blood. He was a thief and robbing places went hand in hand with killing guards.

It wasn't his fault. All he did, concealed by the shadow of the night, was out of pure instinct, blood lust and desire to cause pain.

Because, he kept telling himself, that one day he would have caused enough pain to compensate for his own. He'd stop feeling so different from everyone who had a happy life.

Because one day it'd be enough and he wouldn't have to kill any longer.

But what had those murders gotten him, anyway? Only headaches from thinking up excuses and troubles of hiding the corpses…

And now they had driven Ryo away.

_I'd give anything, to see you again  
I'd give everything, to hold you_

The boy had found out just last week. Sure, after the shock had worn off he had pretended he didn't care that much, but Bakura didn't believe in coincidences.

Ryo had left because the news about the murders had been too much for him. He had left because the thief had crossed the line.

And now all Bakura wanted to do was turn back time and start all of this from the beginning. From when the angel didn't think badly of him. From when he didn't fear him, when he hadn't left…

But now it was too late. The memory and the regret were all that was left besides him in the house.

_Angel  
Won't you save me from myself  
Cos the words unspoken  
Left me broken now  
Angel  
Won't you save me, save me  
My soul has spoken I can't turn back now  
Angel_

Bakura was suddenly taken out of his thought by the sound of the door unlocking.

Wait a second, unlocking? Even he didn't have a key for that door, he just picked the lock every time (there was nothing easier for him) but then the one opening had to be…

A white haired head poked through the entrance of the house and after sending him a small smile that same voice he longed to hear rang in his ears:

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Bakura, but I forgot my ticket."

Forgot… his ticket…?

He should have known – Ryo wasn't coming back, this wasn't just a big joke. His eyes traveled to the hall where the boy had been just seconds ago and before he knew it the other's figure reemerged from the room, holding what was supposed to be the ticket.

He started towards the outside again.

Ryo was leaving and there was nothing he could do about it…

Or was there?

_What I've said and done, I cannot hide  
It's set in stone and it's etched in time  
But I'm pleading with you, one more chance  
Just to show you who I am_

"Ryo," The smaller whitehead seamed to freeze at the sound of his name. Turning up with curious eyes he looked towards the male standing into the doorway of the living room, awaiting his words.

But nothing came. Only silence hung between the two despite of how many words threatened to spill from the thief's mouth.

Still, he didn't say a thing. Why was that? Had he not just realized how hard things would be without the other?

Didn't he want him here? Why wouldn't he say a thing? Why was it now that his voice decided to give up on him under the watch of those kind brown eyes?

"Um, Bakura, if I stay too long I'll miss the-"

"Then miss it."

Letting out a surprised 'Huh?' the angel blinked with confusion.

Was the boy blind, damn it? Bakura wanted him here, not in England. He needed him here! And yet his throat seemed like it wouldn't let out a single word to leave it again.

_Angel  
Won't you save me, save me  
Cos the words unspoken  
Left me broken now  
Angel  
Won't you save me from myself  
Won't you give me your hand  
Cos only you know how_

Then again, actions spoke louder than words. And with the clear decision of making his own show his reasons, the spirit crossed the hall to his other half and caught his wrist.

The chocolate eyes staring into his were sending out waves of confusion and uncertainty, but before the other could as much as speak what little gap was left between them disappeared.

It was the first time Bakura had felt like this. The kiss, so simple and plain – hardly a brush of their lips, spoke of something deep, something he could never put into words, and didn't need to, really.

All that mattered was the boy standing right before him and the understanding in his eyes that somehow made things so much better.

Pulling back from him, the King of Thieves finally found his voice again and not breaking the sweet lock of their eyes said in a soft manner that sounded so much different from his usual:

"Just stay."

Those simple words got Ryo out of his trance and that same sweet smile that made him look so much like an angel crossed his face:

"Bakura, you know I can't – I told you last night. My father hasn't seen me for an eternity. And besides, it's only going to be a week, ok? You'll survive that long, won't you?"

Only… a week?

"Yeah… sure," He wasn't sure why, but this had turned out to be a really awkward situation. And he didn't get in awkward situation, damn it, he made others feel awkward!

"See you then!" With that the angel leaned towards him and kissed him once on the lips, before backing off and running out of the door probably to take ha taxi.

_Your silhouette it haunts me now_

Bakura just stood there, a new spark in his eyes. Before he knew it a smirk braced his lips and he stuck his hands in his pockets.

The next one week would be gone before he knew it and then…


End file.
